


Were Jake to rhyme. [A poem.]

by Chu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rhyming, Romanace, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little idea of how Jake might attempt to show Dirk his own ability to rhyme. Believe you me, it's not quite rap. </p><p>A poem from Jake English to Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were Jake to rhyme. [A poem.]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitsu_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsu_47/gifts).



> For my friend, my dearest friend, you seemed a little blue. So tonight I wrote these words to try to cheer you though, whatever makes you suffer, whatever makes you frown, I do so hope that reading this will turn that frown around! The words they are quite simple, quite plain, unpolished to, but I sure hope they do the job of saying I <3 you! x3

I write these words with little skill  
A clumsy try at best,  
I wish for you to see my heart  
And know I do not jest

The years have passed by quickly  
So many since we met,  
And still I find you my best friend  
You’ve never failed me yet. 

I foresee not a moment  
When you could do me wrong  
For me the best I know you wish  
All day and all night long. 

We’ve talked so long and often  
To lonesome days you bring,  
The warmest flush of friendship  
With joy my heart does sing.

I know too well our friendship  
By time and space is rent,  
Yet still I see no threat to us  
To be, I feel, we’re meant. 

I care not if the future  
Is filled with fear and dread  
I’ll bravely face the bleakest day  
With you there’s sun instead. 

Through time, across the ages  
For you my heart holds true  
A flush of care, affection  
As sure as the sky is blue.


End file.
